The present invention relates generally to a musical sound wave-shape generating circuit and more particularly to such circuits for generating the wave-shapes of rhythm musical instruments such as cymbal, drum, etc.
In the conventional type of musical sound wave-shape generating circuit, the musical sound wave-shape for a piano, organ, etc. is generated by an organ IC for simultaneously generating on multi-channels, and the other musical sound wave-shapes for other rhythm musical instrument like cymbal, drum, etc. are generated by an independent IC. Therefore, many parts including ICs are necessary and consequently, it is very difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost.
The object of the present invention is to provide a preferred musical sound wave-shape generating circuit for and electronic musical instrument which selectively generates a plurality of playing musical sound wave-shapes or rhythm musical sound wave-shapes by using the conventional organ IC and additive very small hardware.